


All This and Heaven Too

by deanatemytailor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute, First Kiss, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanatemytailor/pseuds/deanatemytailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas saves Dean and Sam from a minor rut and pops them into his heaven. The only way back is to go through his different heavens, and much to Dean's surprise, he finds he appears quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This and Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people...I kind of just signed up and had a One Shot in mind. I hope you like it!

"We gotta get outta here," Dean yells as he easily stabs a demon with Ruby's blade. The black smoke flies out of its human and into a swirl on the roof. 

"I agree, except for there's kinda no way out at the moment," Sam replies through gritted teeth, kicking a demon in the stomach, sending it right across the clutter filled room.

Demons are appearing every which way in the empty factory. With all the black eyes in the room, it's kind of obvious a little prick named Crowley is behind it.

"These sons of bitches keep coming in out of no where! I thought this was supposed to be an easy case!" Dean's voice is guttural and thick. "Cas, this is about the time where you zap in and help out!" Dean is yelling at the sky during his small break from ganking demons.

A flutter and breeze of warm air is soon heard and felt in the grimy room.

"I am he-" Cas stops talking as he notices a demon running straight for him. His angel blade slips down his trench coat swiftly and is sunken into the woman's chest. More black smoke rises.

"Kind of forgot the warning," Dean says, throwing Cas a broken smile as he slits a demon's forearm.

"It is fine." Cas runs over to Dean at his small break in battle. "Sam, come here."

Cas's voice is demanding and Sam decides it's best not to use his bitch face to reply. He takes two large steps and Cas takes a hold of his arm.

There is a slight flutter if wings, and then light floods around them. Dean opens his eyes, squinting, and sees an old man in a red jacket flying a kite.

"Where the hell are we?" Sam asks, taking the words straight from Dean's mouth.

"Heaven," Cas replies without looking at either of them. He walks closer to the man.

"Cas, now is not the time to "let's go fly a kite" on our ass. There's still demons to kill," Dean says as he stomps over to cas.

"They will be taken care of," Cas replies.

"How?"

"Angels have been tailing me for days now. They will arrive and kill them."

"Why are angels on your ass?" Dean questions the angel. Cas turns around, his ocean eyes warmly gazing at him. Dean shifts uncomfortably.

"They are trying to recruit me. It is not of importance."

Dean places a hand on Cas's shoulder, squeezing it just a bit. Sam walks over to a bench and sits on it. "Riddle me this Cas. Why is heaven an old man going Charlie Brown on it?"

"Heaven is different for its inhabitants," Cas replies with a toothy smile at Dean. "This is my heaven. Or, rather, a part of it."

"That's grandeur Cas. How do we leave? No offense but I don't want the "pearly gates" to go on my resume."

Cas doesn't seem offended by this. He just stares up at the multicolored kite. "We have to walk to the door at the end of my heaven."

Dean looks at Sam, who stares back with a confused face. Dean returns his gaze on the angel. "Well, lead the way."

Cas begins walking toward a small forested area. Dean motions for Sam to get up. Dean runs a bit to catch up to Cas, and walks side by side while Sam sticks behind them.

As they enter the forest, Cas says,"Heaven is different for everyone. As you remember, Ash had a bar. Bobby is sitting at home right now with you two watching tv. Heaven can be any place with any body you want. It is all yours, and it is a happy place."

Dean becomes a little curious. "Why do you have an old man?"

"His name is Arnold. He is an 80 year old man with autism. I find peace in his simplistic ways."

Dean smiles a little at this. Cas, the powerful angel, enjoys downtime with a man who flies a kite. Kind of adorable.

"And this forest?"

"It has been here for many years. I walked through it during the 17th century before the Revolutionary War began. It was a beautiful and peaceful place before it was plagued with hatred and death."

A clearing appears up ahead.

"My heaven is in order from places I like to go to my most favorite heaven," Cas explains. He looks down at his feet and rubs the back of his neck; a really human like thing to do. Dean brushes it off and continues walking through the shrubbery. 

Through the clearing is a single door surrounded by trees and woods. It looks funny and out of place. 

"Kind of like Monsters Inc.," Sam chuckles. Both Dean and Cas turn to look at him.

"I don't understand that reference," Cas says.

"Me either," Dean agrees simply.

Sam shrugs as Cas opens the door for the two.

Dean is hit with the smell of disinfectant and poop. The sounds of "mews" and "hiss" fill the air. 

"A cat shop?" Dean asks as he eyes a large whiskery orange cat behind bars. Dean turns. "Cats? Really?"

Cas shrugs. "They make me happy." He smiles and walks over to a cage and opens it. He pulls out a fluffy grey cat with white eyebrows. Cas smiles as he pulls it up to his face. The cat purrs as it rubs it's nose on Cas's stubble. "I've named him Sam because he is the biggest cat here."

Sam's mouth twists a little and his eyebrows fall; his bitch face is now on. He stares at Dean who is laughing. 

"Would you like to see Dean?" Cas's face is lit up like a Christmas tree. Dean grins at his friend's happiness. His eyes are gorgeous and blue. Happiness suits Cas...immensely.

"I know I would," Sam replies. 

Cas puts Sam in his cage, whispering to him and Dean grins ferociously.

Cas walks over to another cage and pulls out a short haired sleek black cat. It hisses a little. "I've named it Dean because he gets cranky and he is black like the impala."

"I like him," Dean tells Cas. Cas lifts his gaze to Dean, and it's as if everything in the world is normal and okay and happy. Dean wishes he could stay in this poop smelling place forever with Cas if it could make him this happy.

"Maybe we should push through," Sam says, clearing his throat. Dean and Cas's eyes are torn away from one another to look at Sam.

"Sure," Cas says. He kisses Dean's nose and puts him back in the cage. He opens the door at the end of the cat cages and Sam and Dean exit, much to Dean's dismay.

They are in a Biggersons chain restaurant. No one is in it, save for a cashier, who turns out to be Meg.

"Meg?" Dean turns to Cas, his face judging and wrinkled.

Cas shrugs. "She just..."

"Yeah, I don't wanna know." Dean turns.

Sam leans into him, his mouth by his ear.

"Jealous much?" Sam whispers.

Dean slugs him in the shoulder and walks up to Meg.

She looks up from some magazine in her lap. "Dean. Nice to see you pal. And you brought the moose."

Cas pushes Sam aside a bit and stand next to Dean.

"Clarence. Nice of you to come and visit. You've been spending a lot of time with your boy toy here," Meg says as she points her thumb at Dean. Dean grunts a bit.

"Hello Meg. Can you get me a burger please?"

"Cas you can't even-"

Meg's mouth is on Cas's in .2 seconds. Sam's brows furrow as he looks at the roof, scratching his head. Dean stares straight at the sight in front of him. His eyes are wider than usual, lips pursed. Meg pulls away and licks her lips and Cas smiles.

"Cas, I don't know where the hell you heard what a burger was, but they told you drastically wrong. If that's what it was, I'd go vegan," Dean says, staring at Cas.

"She kisses really well," Cas replies, shrugging. "Shall we continue?"

"Please." Dean clears his throat and Sam nudges him, still on the jealousy joke.

Cas waves goodbye to Meg and heads over to the door. 

Sam and Dean are now immersed into South Dakota at the junk yard. 

"Thank God. Something I could call heaven," Dean says. Bobby is sitting on the rickety stairs drinking a beer. All of a sudden, Dean and Sam come outside, holding beers as well.

Cas starts to walk over to them, so Dean and Sam follow. 

"Cas buddy, what's up?" Alternate Dean asks, sipping down some beer.  
Dean notices that his alternate self's eyes open wider and a small smile appears. He's happy.

"Not much Dean," Cas replies. Dean feels weirded out by Cas talking to not him, but he continues watching.

"Where've you been? Sammy and I just finished a John Wayne movie marathon. You could've done with the filmography knowledge."

"Sorry Dean. I've been busy," Cas replies simply.

"Next time then," Dean says, clanking his beer with Sam's. "I miss you buddy. Stop by more."

"I will Dean," cas says, and Desn winks at him.

Real Dean looks at real Sam, who is smirking behind perfect locks of hair. Dean's fake DOES look happy and a little...gay for Cas. The weird thing is, that is EXACTLY how real Dean would act.

Real Dean clears his throat. "Cas, you wanna keep going?" 

Cas takes his gaze off the more happy and healthy Dean. He nods and begins to walk.

"See ya Cas," Dean says.

"Bye Dean."

They enter Bobby's back porch door and end up in a field full of flowers.

"Jesus Cas, how many more left?" Sam questions Cas as he peers around.

"This and one more," Cas replies. "I am not a part of this one. I mean, I am, but it is a fake me."

Dean looks over at Cas who seems to be turning red. Can angels do that? His eyes dart to Dean's, in a look of...an apology maybe? Nervousness?

Dean turns because he can hear people. It is himself, well, another fake him. He is sitting in a field, his body being held up with his hands behind his back. Cas in sitting next to him in an AC/DC shirt and some torn jeans. His scruff is longer and his hair is a mess on his head. He's...human. At least that's what it looks like to real Dean. 

Dean is laughing about something and Cas joins in, baring his gummy smile that real Dean secretly appreciates. Dean is curious now, so he begins to walk over to fake him and human Cas.

"...and then Sammy literally jumped off the shed and broke his arm. Took him to the hospital on my bike. I WAS the superhero that night." The way fake Dean talks shows he is really happy and carefree. He gesticulates his story and stares at Cas the entire time.

"I wish I could have been there Dean. That would have been hilarious, no offense to Sam," Cas says, chucking.

"Yeah. Poor kid. What do you say we take a swim tonight Cas? It'll be fun!"

"That sounds lovely Dean," Cas replies. Dean looks up at the sky and Cas watches him intently, bright eyes looking upon him as if he is everything in the world. Real Dean steps back a bit. Real Cas stares at him like that all the time. It's never...occurred to him that he's seeing everything in him.

Real Dean turns to real Cas, who is staring right at him, the same way fake Cas was looking at his doppelgänger. Just one look and he knows. Cas's eyes are apologetic, and Dean wants to go up and slap him and tell him not to look like he's sinned. Dean feels the exact same way. Yeah...he does. It may have just hit him, but it's been there since he first looked upon the guy who saved him...in so many ways. 

Real Dean begins to march over to Cas, but he is interrupted by a VERY uncomfortable Sam. 

"Cas, can we go to next heaven?"

Cas is still gazing at Dean as he says, "Yes."

He pulls his gaze away and begins to walk over to a clearing in the bushes. Sam follows and Dean tails, staring at the angel's back. He takes a moment to look back at happy Dean and Cas, who look straight back at him. They are...are they holding hands?

"Dean, you coming?" Sam asks. Dean nods and turns around, heading through the clearing behind Cas.

He knows exactly where he is the moment he enters. The smell of car freshener and leather hits his nose. The familiar feel of Baby's leather makes him calm down immensely. A fake him is sitting on Baby's hood outside. It is night time and warm by the looks of it. Sam is squished in the backseat between him and Cas. Cas opens the door and exits the sleek car. Sam slides out, huffing uncomfortably. Dean opens his side and enters warm, fresh air. 

Fake Dean is now gone but an empty beer bottle sits on Baby's exterior. He goes up and grabs it, taking a sip.

"Damn that's good," he says, as the gold liquid enters his blood stream. He looks to Cas and Sam...or, Cas.

"Cas, where's Sam?" Dean asks, looking around.

"My last piece of heaven is the most realistic. However, because it is the most real, I cannot have fake people here."

"What do you mean? I just saw myself on the hood."

"I see you in a bottle of beer, and therefore you saw yourself in the bottle. And Sam is safe back in the motel room. He is not a part of my last piece of heaven."

"So he was magically whisked away?"

"Do not be mad at me, but when someone is not a part of your heaven, they are sent back."

"So I'm a part of this heaven?"

"Always." Cas's voice is strict.

Dean looks around. "So what? It's Baby, you, me and a bottle of beer?"

Cas smiles, sincerely, and hops on Baby's hood, lying down. He crosses his arms behind his head and stares at the stars, which are plentiful and large. Dean sighs and situated himself next to Cas, crossing his legs.

"So we just sit here and look at the stars?"

"Yes."

"And this is heaven to you?" Dean's voice isn't mocking, so much as it is curious. 

"Anything with you is heaven to me, Dean. Whether it is here or on earth."

Dean turns his head so that he is looking at Cas.

"What was that piece of heaven back there? You want to be human or something?" Dean wishes he wouldn't have set the beer down.

"I..." Cas shuts his mouth to think. "I wish to be human if that means I can stay with you."

Dean blushes a bit. Yeah, he really needs that beer.

"I like your last heaven Cas. It's peaceful."

"Yes, it is," Cas replies, his blue eyes still on the stars.

"Cas...do you...are you..."

Cas's head turns and he has a small smile on his flawless lips. "Yes Dean."

Dean clears his throat and his stomach feels heavy. It's the feeling you get as you head to your death, which he never gets. His face is a shade of pink. The angel next to him is completely flawless and unphased.

"Cas, you just told me you...liked me. How are you not...?"

Cas smiles. "Because I am an angel and I do not show emotion well. On the inside I am shaking and as red as your face." Cas smiles a bit.

Dean chuckles because that's all he can do. He releases some of his nerves.

"Well Cas...I never really realized it until I watched myself watching you, but I like you too. Did you have magical love powers in your hand when you gripped me right and raised me from perdition?"

Cas chuckles. "No. But I knew you were worth saving."

"Damn right I was. Look how much I've saved your ass," Dean says, nudging Cas in the shoulder.

"Yes you have."

"And you've saved mine. In a lot of ways, cas."

Cas turns so he is looking straight in Dean's green eyes. Dean smiles at him a big, his eyebrow raising. Silence falls upon them, save for crickets in the distance.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I know you aren't going to do it cuz you are stoic as hell, so I'm going to kiss you."

Dean lifts himself off of Baby quickly so Cas doesn't have time to reply. He twists so he is on his hands and knees, one hand on the other side of Cas. Cas's brows are furrowed but there's a hint of a smile on his face.

Dean leans down and places his lips on Cas's gently. He's never actually...kissed a guy before, but honestly there's no difference, other than Cas's warmth and love radiating from their touch. Cas reaches his hands up and scrunches them on Dean's plaid shirt. Dean smiles against Cas's mouth and he deepens the kiss. Cas naturally goes along with it, and eventually Dean pulls back, breathless. He has a wide grin on his face, and Cas's is equal. In fact, this is the happiest Dean has been in years.

"Thank you Dean."

"There's more where that came from," Dean says, chuckling. He hops off of Baby's hood and holds out his hand for Cas. "Should we return to earth?"

"Sure." Cas takes his hand and doesn't let go. Dean goes along with it as Cas leads him back into Baby. 

"You have to drive down the road a ways and then we will return."

Dean puts Baby in gear and drives.

There's a black light and then a white one.  
...................................

"Where the hell were you guys?"

Dean opens his eyes and he and Cas are lying on a one star motel bed, hands still clasped together. Sam is standing tall at the end, and extreme bitch face on and hair in disarray.

"Cas and I were finishing up his little slice of heaven," Dean replies, sitting up.

"Why didn't I go?"

"Because you were not it it. Sorry Sam." Cas sits up as well.

"That's fine it's just...what was your last heaven even?" Sam asks as he stares at intertwined hands.

Dean blushes a wild red. "Erm..."

"We sat on the hood of the impala and looked at the stars," Cas replies easily.

"And that requires...hand holding?" Sam's eyebrows go up quizzically.

Dean sighs and says screw it. "Turns out I kind of like the angel that creepily watches me sleep and he has liked me since he serenaded me in hell. Alas we are holding hands. Problem?"

Sam puts his hands up in defeat. "No problem. Honestly, I was waiting for this to happen. If Bobby were still alive he'd owe me $20 bucks. Said it wouldn't happen because Cas has a stick up his ass."

"I do not have a stick up my-"

"Expression Cas." Sam pats his shoulder. "Well congratulations you two. Now her up cuz we have a new case. Cas you want to join us?"

Cas looks at Dean. 

"Did you learn how to use your FBI badge correctly?"

Cas nods with a smile.

"Then please join us."

Cas squeezes deans hand in his and for once, Dean is sincerely happy. He has a guardian angel.


End file.
